La reina intocable
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Ante los demás, ella odia el contacto físico, transmite miedo y hace que todos se rindan en conquistarla. Pero, en la oscuridad, sólo hay una persona que conoce su ser, por completo. OobxPan. Capítulo único. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

La reina intocable

* * *

 _"Carezco de romanticismo, lo reconozco, hay quienes dicen que no tengo corazón. Y es verdad, demonios, que lo es. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa, puesto que eres el único que me ha escuchado vomitar miel"._

* * *

Cualquiera que la mirara caminar a lo lejos podría decir que a ella no le gustaba el contacto físico. Sólo bastaba con observar la manera en la que evitaba estar entre las multitudes, la mueca que producían sus labios al andar muy cerca de alguien, el desprecio en su mirada cuando su hombro chocaba por accidente con el de otra persona. No era visible, pero para el ojo entrenado, la muralla entre ella y el mundo era enorme, más grande que el cielo mismo. Se decía que ella, con su simple mirada negra, mataba. Que cualquiera que intentara tocarla, terminaría por ser arrojado a la más vil desesperación. Su amor dolía, no podía ser aguantado por cualquiera. La fuerza de su espíritu se podía sentir estando a unos pocos metros de ella. Hasta parecía como si sobresaltara de las demás chicas; a pesar de que lo único que transmitía era miedo y repugnancia, había algo en su porte, en su cabello negro como la noche, que atraía a más no poder.

—Es como una reina —escuchó a un chico comentar cerca de él.

—Como una reina intocable —respondió otro iluso.

" _Una reina_ ", caviló Oob. " _Ella se molestaría si los escuchara llamándola así_ ". Y para él, ella no era una reina, mucho menos una princesa. Para Oob, Pan era una guerrera, y una de las más fuertes que había conocido jamás. La admiraba a más no poder porque la conocía. " _La conozco mejor que todos ustedes_ ", siguió pensando, " _no tienen derecho a nombrarla así_ "… Y el único que tenía el derecho de nombrarla como sea era él, y sólo él. Porque había una parte de ella que le pertenecía.

Pero nadie lo sabía, y nadie tenía porqué saberlo.

Siguió sentado en la banca de siempre, aquella en la cual se había atrevido a hablarle hacía ya muchísimos años. Sólo la banca era la misma, pues ellos habían crecido y madurado demasiado durante ese tiempo. Ella pasó frente a él, y aunque el corazón se desbocaba, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la mirada. Y cuando Pan se fue, dejó una estela de su aroma, embriagando cada sentido de Oob. Ese aroma tan único, que sólo a él le sabía a paz.

Era así, siempre. Nadie debía saber.

* * *

Esa noche, Oob se encontraba con ella, junto a la Pan que sólo él conocía. Estaba tan hermosa, con ese color rojizo en sus mejillas haciendo contraste con su piel blanca y su cabello negro. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que provocaba algo muy intenso en Oob. Sus labios color fresa entreabiertos eran una invitación para comerlos a besos. Sus ojitos, cristalinos, eran los luceros más lindos, que le daban un toque tan tierno que confundía totalmente lo que estaban haciendo; se estaban comiendo, como si ambos hubieran tenido hambre por un mes entero, quizá más. Las gotas de sudor les corrían por la frente y al caer mojaban la sábana que ella estaba apretando con fuerza entre sus manos cuando Oob comenzó a besarle el cuello. De una manera inesperada, él había descubierto ese punto que hacía que la guerrera técnicamente perdiera el equilibro, lo cual la ponía entera entre sus brazos. Sabía que al besarla en el cuello, ella haría lo posible por mantener el control y evitar gritarle lo que en realidad quería. Siguió haciéndolo hasta que Pan no pudo más.

—Para… —rogó entre jadeos. Ella, su diosa, le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera. Se detuvo, sólo para observarla; sin blusa y con los tirantes del sostén descolocados, Pan respiraba forzosamente. Tenía un brazo extendido hacia el pecho de Oob y el otro como pilar entre sus piernas. Su pantalón también estaba desaliñado, dejando un poco a la vista el encaje de su ropa interior negra. Se veía realmente hermosa.

—Sabes que no haré algo que no quieras —dijo Oob, tomándole la mano.

—No es eso —ahora Pan estaba a centímetros de él, de nuevo—, sólo que siempre caes en mi trampa.

Sonriendo, la guerrera hizo uso de su fuerza y terminó por acostar a Oob sobre la cama y, estando encima, comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, maullando cada vez que pasaba por sus orejas. Pan sabía de sobra que eso a él le excitaba, lo que provocó que Oob se irguiera por completo hasta sentarse, con ella sentada a su vez sobre él.

—Sí que eres mala…

A como pudo, se deshizo del sostén que le estorbaba. Le encantaba tenerla así, semidesnuda, sobre él. Con delicadeza, pero también con deseo, comenzó a besarle los senos, escuchando cómo Pan daba pequeños gemidos. Despacio, fue tendiéndola sobre la cama y siguió, sintiendo los delgados dedos de la guerrera enredarse en su cabello. Después de unos minutos, se detuvo para mirarla; ella ya sabía qué significaba y accedió. Con una sonrisa, Oob comenzó a quitarle la ropa que le sobraba, dejándola desnuda. Admiró su cuerpo, pálido y bien trabajado, que parecía resplandecer a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la única ventana de la habitación de él. Sumido en la visión, Pan aprovechó para levantarse y tomarlo por la camiseta, la cual le quitó y también el resto de la ropa, dejando a la vista el perfecto cuerpo moreno del muchacho.

—Sabes lo mucho que me gusta el chocolate —dijo ella entre risas.

—A mí me gusta tomar leche —le siguió él.

Se besaron otra vez, ahora acariciando el cuerpo del otro a voluntad. Pan, en un arranque de excitación, saltó y enredó sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cadera de Oob. Él la abrazó por la cintura y la apoyó contra la pared. Se miraron, ella unos centímetros por encima de él, y sonrieron. Pan tomó el rostro de Oob entre sus manos y asintió, besándolo mientras él entraba en ella. Sentirla así, esa humedad entre sus piernas, lo hacía enloquecer, querer jamás separarse de ella. La llevó a cuestas hacia la cama, donde la depositó con delicadeza, sin salir.

—Te amo —dijo en un impulso, pues era la primera vez que se lo hacía saber. Esperó el golpe, pues seguramente ella lo apartaría, se iría y la extraña relación que tenían se iba a acabar; no eran pareja, pero tampoco completos extraños. Temió perderla, que se esfumara entre las sábanas y jamás volver a tocarla…

—Te amo —respondió ella sonriendo.

Y el mundo, junto con la distancia que los separaba, se desvaneció.

* * *

A pesar de haber hecho el amor, la habitación estaba completamente destruida. " _Instinto guerrero, supongo_ ". Había que reparar un poco las paredes y reemplazar las lámparas, comprar nuevas sábanas (estaban hechas trizas) y algunas otras cosas más. Pan una vez le había hablado sobre ese instinto que poseían los de su raza; dominar las cosas por la fuerza y, en el caso de las relaciones sexuales, esa manía de apretar. " _Cuando estoy contigo, siento ganas de apretarte contra mi cuerpo, como una fusión. Me dijo el señor Vegeta que era natural para nosotros_ ". Oob, sonriendo, miró a Pan, quien yacía desnuda a su lado y recordó todo; los gritos, los gemidos, las miradas y sonrisas, la sensación de sus cuerpos danzando juntos. Con delicadeza, movió su hombro hasta despertarla.

—Pan, oye, hoy es la fiesta en la casa de la señora Bulma.

— ¿Y? —la voz de Pan sonó algo molesta, pero adormilada.

—Que no podemos llegar juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Pan abrió los ojos por completo y sin cubrir su desnudez, se puso de pie. Oob, al observarla a la luz del día, sintió todo de nuevo. La vio vestirse con calma y se deleitó con la manera en la que la ropa le rozaba la piel, queriendo estar en su lugar y sintiendo envidia de que la tocara. Cuando estuvo vestida, Pan se despidió con un beso cálido y salió volando por la ventana.

Oob ya había comenzado a extrañarla y, sin saberlo, ella también lo echaba de menos.

* * *

Cuando la vio de nuevo entre los amigos del señor Goku, Oob juraría que jamás había estado con ella. El semblante serio y la barrera se habían alzado de nuevo, y se sintió casi halagado de que sólo él hiciera que se destruyeran. Pan seguía siendo inalcanzable a los ojos de los demás, como si repudiara todo lo ajeno a su persona. Casi por instinto, pero cauteloso, la observó durante toda la fiesta. Hablaba normal con quien le preguntara algo y reía ante las ocurrencias de los demás guerreros. En ningún momento le dirigió la mirada y eso le dolió sólo un poco. Quería que toda la atención de la chica fuera sólo para él pero, pensó, eso sería mucho mejor que pasara en la intimidad. Se aguantó las ganas de tomarla e irse lejos, o de gritar que ella era suya y que todos se enteraran de una vez por todas… Son Pan, la orgullosa nieta del gran Son Goku, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, y nadie sería capaz de quitársela. Quería presumirla, que todos vean que era él quien había conquistado a la guerrera, a la diosa, a la reina intocable.

" _Con que tú lo sepas es suficiente_ ", recordó que le había dicho Pan, " _y si algún día nos sentimos seguros de querer pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, les haremos saber a todos. Mientras tanto, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa_ ". Y sí, era suficiente con tenerla cuando nadie sospechaba. Era solamente suya.

Al final de la velada, cuando todos estaban por marcharse, Pan le sonrió y le jaló hacia los arbustos, donde le besó con tanta pasión que temió perder el control y tomarla de nuevo ahí mismo. Se miraron un instante y ella le apretó las manos, para después salir corriendo después de que su padre la llamara.

Le había entregado una nota con la promesa de volver a ser uno... La guardó rápidamente y escondió su sonrisa lo más que pudo.

Nadie debía saber.

* * *

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 _¡Hello! De nuevo yo. Me siento un poco oxidada en este aspecto de escribir fics, pero vaya que la musa me ha dado una cogida (? Tengo otro fic por terminar (aguanta Cincuenta días XD), pero realmente este me salió de la nada. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, pueda retomar y terminar._

 _Y bueno, no sé qué decir respecto a este fic, sólo que se me salió un poco lo perverso. Lo había comenzado algunos meses atrás, y revisando mi basura, lo encontré el la PC y me dieron ganas de terminarlo. Viva la vida. Además, que vi DB Súper y me emocionó mucho la idea de que Oob aparezca algún día. Tengo que alimentar al Oopan a como de lugar._

 _Y nada, sólo espero me perdonen la ausencia y me lean._

 _No me olviden._

 _Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer._

 _Besos muchos en su nariz._

 _¡Ciao!_


End file.
